I'm Not Wasting My Time On You
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Trent has been getting more and more abusive. Gwen can't take it anymore. But what can she do about it? Songfic, Last Song I'm Wasting On You by: Evanescence. Pleaze review! Enjoy!


**Another songfic about Gwen. By me! This just popped into my head and WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't own TDI or its characters and I don't own Last Song I'm Wasting On You by Evanescence. ENJOY! Oh, and REVIEW!**

Another day in paradise. Ha. Yeah freakin right. TDA is totally annoying and Trent is obsessive and...well...kinda scary. So I was talkin to Duncan right? And guess who happens to show up? Guess.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hi Trent."

"What's up, Elvis?" Duncan joked. Trent glared at him.

"I need to talk to Gwen." he grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me behind the trailers. I'm really really scared. (A/N: & the song begins...now.)

_Sparkling grey_

_Through my own viens_

"What the hell were you doing with Duncan?" Trent roared. I shrugged. I didn't like this one little bit.

_Any more than whisper _

_Any sudden movement of my heart_

"Listen to me you lying whore!(he calls me that every time he thinks I cheat on him) No one is gonna take you away from me! NO ONE!" He pinned me against the trailer. I began to cry.

_And I know, I know I'll to watch them pass away._

_Just get through this day._

"You don't own me Trent! I'll live my own damn life!" i shouted bravely. He slapped me and pushed me upon the ground. He kneeled down next to me.

"That's where you're wrong. You are *mine*." i cowered against the trailer

_Give up your way, and you could be anything_

_Give up my way way, and lose myself_

_Not today_

_Thats too much guilt to pay_

"NO!" i screamed and slapped him. Hard. He punched me in the arm and i fell. He looked down on me.

"I only do this because I love you." he said bull shit.

_Sickened in the sun_

_You dare tell me you love me._

_When you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die._

_Honey you know you know I'd never hurt you that way._

I stood up, outraged. "You *love me*? You asshole! You fuckin abuse and scream and acuse and then you tell me you fucking *LOVE ME*?" Then, i kicked him square in the balls.

"Bitch." he murmured. I cried again.

_You're just so pretty in your pain._

_Give up my way, and I could be anything_

_I'll make my own way, without your sensless,_

_Hate...hate...hate...hate..._

I ran as fast as i could to Duncan. But Trent got up and started chasing me.

_So run, run, run..._

_And hate me, if it feels good_

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

He tackled me to the ground and i tried to get away, but I couldn't. "DUNCAN!" I screamed. Trent slapped me again.

"Don't you try that with me you stupid bitch!" Somehow, i found the courage and strength to wrestle him off me punch him in the face before running. I only looked back once. He was dead angry.

"Shit." i mumbled.

_You lied to me but I'm older now_

_And I'm not buyin baby_

_Demanding my response_

_Don't bother breaking the door down, _

_I found my way out._

I saw Duncan running towards me. "DUNCAN HELP!" I screamed, I looked back to see Trent getting closer. I was so tired. Thank god Duncan got here before him.

"Damn it Gwen, what happened?" Duncan asked. I began to cry. "Shit, look what he's done to you." Suddenly, he stood anger in his eyes. Trent was now standing about a few feet away. Oh God.

"Get out of here, Juvenile. This doesn't concern you."

"It does now." Duncan said. He walked towards trent, whom was ready to fight. But...well...Duncan beat the living hell out of him. Broken nose and arm, black eye, bloody mouth, and just, beat up. Bad. I got up and ran to Duncan.

"Thank you so much, Duncan." i whispered into his chest. I looked at him and he smiled softly.

"No problem, Sunshine. He won't bother you any more." I kissed his cheek and walked over to a messed up Trent.

"_You will never hurt me again." _I sang before walking off with Duncan.

**Hope you liked it! I didn't like it too, too, much, but i think i did ok. Well u know wat ta do, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Kandi~**


End file.
